Living Without You
by Spencer Xavier
Summary: I wrote this a couple years ago. It's a One Shot about what would happen if Bella drown while cliff diving.


Living Without YouOne Shot Story

Bella was still upset that Edward left. She tried to hide it the best she could from Jacob but sometimes he could tell. Bella had been interested in cliff diving ever since she saw Sam and his pack cliff diving. She approached the cliff a little nerves but excited at the same time. She heard Edwards voice speaking to her thought the water but she couldn't quite hear him. Without a thought she jumped into the freezing cold water. She looked around underwater trying to find the source of Edwards voice but she didn't see anything. She clawed her way to the surface of the water and gasped for breath as she looked around the surface. Then she went back underwater determined to find Edward. She searched everywhere high and low but she didn't find high. She felt herself in need of air but she didn't care. That's how bad she wanted Edward.

"Edward!" She felt herself scream underwater.

There was not reply.

She could hear her heart pounding and beating faster and faster every minute. She knew she didn't have much time left. Maybe she wanted to die? Maybe that would put Edward through all the pain she went through when he left her. She looked at her hand and saw there was blood on it then she lifted her hand to her nose and saw her nose was gushing blood. Then she got a splitting headache that felt like her head with spinning. She gasped for breath and tried to swim to the surface but the pressure of the water had her in a tight grip. She started to cough up blood. Then she passed out.

Jacob came upon the beach looking for Bella since they were suppose to go cliff diving together.

"Bella!" He yelled.

There was no response.

Jacob became worried and ran to the cliff. He found Bella's bag and quickly jumped into the water.

"Bella!" He screamed again.

And again there was no response.

He went underwater in search of her. He search franticly for Bella but couldn't find her until he went further into the water. He grabbed Bella and quickly swam to the surface. He ran onto shore and gently set Bella down onshore and started to perform emergency CPR.

"Come on Bella, don't you give up on me, not now." Jacob said as he continued the CPR. He performed CPR for over an hour. He knew Bella was dead but he didn't want to believe it. Jacob stopped and started to cry. He hugged and cradled Bella's dead body. He ran to Bella's truck and put her in. Then went around to the drivers side and got it. He started the car and sped off. As he drove he wiped the tears from his face. He drove to Forks and headed for Charlie's house. When he got there, Jacob parked the truck and jumped out. He opened the front door and ran inside.

"Charlie!" He yelled.

There was no answer.

"Charlie!" Jacob yelled again.

"Charlie!"

Charlie came running down the stairs.

"Jacob, what is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's Bella."

"Bella? What about her?"  
>"She dead, Charlie. She drowned."<p>

"What?" Charlie said shocked.

"Come on." Jacob said as he led Charlie to Bella's truck. When they came upon Bella's truck Charlie started to cry.

"Bella?" Charlie said while shaking her.

"Bella, wake up." He said again with tears streaming down his face.

"Bells?"

Jacob opened the door and grabbed Bella's body and brought it into the house. He set her down on the coffee table.

"I can help you make arrangements for the funeral, if you want Charlie."

"That's ok Jacob but thanks anyway. Why don't you go and call you dad"

"Ok." Jacob said while walking to the phone.

He dialed his home phone number and it started to ring.

"Hello?" Billy said.

"Dad?"

"Jacob? Why are you at Charlie's?"

"I'll tell you later, I just wanted to let you know I was hear."

"Ok, don't be home to late."

"Ok dad, bye."

"Bye."

Jacob hung up the phone.

"Charlie you should bring Bella to the morgue."

He looked at me trough his tears. "I can't do that."

"Would you like me to?"

"Please." Charlie said.

Charlie looked at Bella's body for a long time then bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella." He said

"Ok, you better get going."

Jacob picked up Bella's body brought it out to her truck. He laid her down in the front seat and got in the divers side.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie?"

He just nodded as if he didn't know what to say.

Jacob backed out of the driveway and headed for the town morgue. When he came upon the morgue her parked the truck on the side of the road then got out and pick up Bella's body. He headed inside.

"Umm excuse me? I have a body for you." Jacob said to the coroner.

The corner turned around and looked at Jacob holding Bella's dead body.

"Well I guess you do." The coroner said. "Right this way." He lead Jacob to the autopsy room.

"You can set her down on this." The corner said while pointing to the metal table.

Jacob set Bella's body on the table. The corner looked at Jacob.

"By your state I can tell you didn't kill her." He said.

"No, she drowned."

The corner nodded.

"This is Bella Swan, isn't it?"

"Yes." Jacob said.

"Does Charlie know?"

"Yes."

"He must be a mess."

"Yes, I think we all are."

"And you are?"

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you." The corner said while shaking Jacob's hand.

"Thank you for bringing her in. You can go now if you want."

"You welcome. Ok."

Jacob headed towards the door.

"Tell Charlie that I'm sorry for his lose."

"I will." Jacob said while leaving the morgue and getting into the truck. As he drove he couldn't stop thinking about how he just left his best friend at a morgue.

Months pass. The Cullen's move back to Forks and find out that Bella is dead. Edward tries to go to the Volturi to kill himself but his family stops him. "Things will get better." They tell him. He can't help but not believe them. Bella was his life. And since she's dead so was his life. He didn't see any reason to go on living but then again he knew she would never want him to kill himself. He wondered why Jacob didn't save Bella. Edward knew how much Jacob loved Bella. He knew that he must be just as a wreck as he was.

A couple more months pass and Edward decides that he can no longer stay in Forks because it reminds him too much of Bella. He decides to move to Denali and live there for a while. The Denali's welcome him with open arms. Tanya is especially happy that Edwards back because she still loves him. Edward makes a life in Denali where he becomes happy and Bella is a distant memory. Edward and Tanya regain their relationship and Edward asks Tanya to marry him. She happily agrees. After there wedding Edward decides to stay in Denali. Though he will often visit his family back in Forks. Edward and Tanya adopt a vampire/human daughter that they name Isabella, Bella for short. On one of his visits to Forks Edward runs into Jacob. They started talking about their lives after Bella. Edward told Jacob that he married Tanya and they adopted a vampire/human daughter that they named Isabella. Jacob told Edward that he married Leah Clearwater and they had a daughter that they named Isabelle. They looked at each other with understanding stares and they could both tell that the memories were flooding back.

Back In Denali

Edward was sitting on the couch with his hands over his face. Bella walks up to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why did you name me Isabella?"

Edward looked at his daughter and smiled. "Let me tell you the story."

Back In La Push

Jacob was sitting at the dining room table with his face buried in his hands when Izzy came up to him.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"Why did you name me Isabelle?"

Jacob looked at his daughter and smiled. "Let me tell you the story."


End file.
